


I've got these feelings for you

by augustrunaway



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, two idiots catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrunaway/pseuds/augustrunaway
Summary: just my take on how Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone developed feelings for each other. Quick read. Enjoy!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	I've got these feelings for you

Dr. Robotnik is strangely a touchy person, but not in the usual affectionate way. He plays his games, hits you in the chest when you least expect it and breaks your airway for a second. That's just what he did.

He saw Agent Stone in the lineup of new employees. He eyed each fresh recruit after the other, judging their competence by a stare alone. 

Stone stared right at him, a hard look on his face and Robotnik only imagined he'd break that in, perhaps, a week or so.

This was the first time something he wanted didn't go as planned.

When Robotnik realized the zeal Agent Stone brought to the office, well he'd watch him at work rather carefully. Especially while in his lab, Stone would actually tinker around with the few items he could touch, repair the things that Robotnik knew he could do himself, but it was enticing to see the man at work that he'd purposefully leave things off so Stone could make a visit to Robotnik's office more frequently. 

Then the games were introduced. Stone was the first person to actually catch Robotnik off-guard. 

It was a particularly stressful week. Robotnik had slept in his office for most of it and traded in basic hygiene for project advancement. 

Regardless of the heedless warnings Stone's fellow coworkers would advise him against bothering Dr. Robotnik in his lab, he simply walked in carrying two steaming cups of coffee.

Surely the doctor had an ounce of time to spare for a midday pick me up. 

Stone was met with the usual sight of Robotnik, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, headset on and craft lenses on, slaving away over a familiar contraption he had pried from Robotnik's grasp the other night (he had fallen asleep cradling the thing).

Stone wasn't sure how it happened but he knew Robotnik had initiated first. He was just standing over a data table, going over the usual files and reviewing classified projects when he felt a pressure against his back. He felt the pressure snake up his arm and rested on his shoulder. It didn't take him long to realize it was Robotnik since he was the only other person occupying the space. He was probably half asleep and needed more juice. 

But Dr. Robotnik pushed a little too hard and to prevent then from toppling over Stone turned around in Robotnik's grasp. 

For a man who always held his head high just to assert his superior genius over a room, this Robtonik actually tucked himself away in what Stone could only describe as-

A hug.

Robotnik was a few inches taller than Stone was, so he could see how he curled into himself to lay his head against Stone's chest.

All Stone could do was give a wordless, yet understanding, response by patting his back and standing there for 5 minutes.

To say the least they didn't say much about the hug at all. 

But for assistant and boss they become, er, quite touchy after that.

Robotnik would lean over Stone's shoulder when he was working, one hand smoothing its way up his back to his shoulder until he was completely draped over him, the two of them communicating codes.

It was during one of Robotnik's games that it happened.

Stone had gotten quicker at deflecting and responding to his tactics. 

Robotnik jabbed his hand towards Stone, aiming right for the back of the neck, when Stone did a quick swat over his shoulder and stopped him mid air. He swiveled himself around and came face-to-face with Robotnik. 

Their noses were touching, the machines were whirring around them.

Stone let out a shaky breath from his mouth and Robotnik captured it with his own.

From then on it grew from casual touches to casual kissing.

Stone knew something had to be said.

He'd thought about it when they both had hidden in a janitor's closet to "talk" when for the rest of the day he could feel Robotnik's hot lips pressed against his neck.

He thought about it when he longed to be able to hold Robotnik's hand while they walked down the facility corridors. 

Stone especially thought about it when he woke up after a long night on Robotnik's lair floor, coming to his senses under the flickering lights that A. He was naked. B. Robotnik was spooning him from behind. C. He was also naked. And D. He was late for work. 

Was it unprofessional? Yes. Yes it was. 

But he guessed it was something they'd talk about another time.


End file.
